SasuNaru
by Akatsuki's-Princess
Summary: cant think of a good title! lol its a story-sort-of-thing me and my friends wrote 1st semster! hope you guys like it! No flames please! Chapter 2 will be out soon! Yaoi dont like DONT READ!
1. IT ALL BEGINS

Me and my friends made this enjoy!

Devils: SASU-CHAN DECLIMER PLEASE! :D

Sasuke- why the hell should I do it?

Devils: BEACAUE I SAID SO THAT WHY! AND CUZ IF U DON'T I WILL MAKE THIS A NARULEE IF U DON'T! DX

Naruto: O-O SASUKE SAY THE DAMN DECLIMER! I SOO DON'T WANT TO BE PAIRED WITH LEE!

Sasuke- DevilsChild95 does not own Naruto! Cuz if she did me and Naruto would be together, Karin would be dead, and also her and Gaara would be married!

Devils: *sobs* y cant I own them! All the** sasunaru** fangirls would be happy!

SasuNaru Online Chat room

SasuNarufangirlxP- online

KittyKatRissa- online

NinjaBoi25- online

SasuNarufangirlxP- SASUNARU FANPEOPLES UNITE!

KittyKatRissa- Hai sensei!

NinjaBoi25- Hai sensei!

SasuNarufangirlxP- I just finished my new story!

KittyKatRissa- YAY! (Starts to do her happy dance)

NinjaBoi25- Awesome

SasuNarufangirlxP- So anybody read any good Yaoi l8ly?

NinjaBoi25- I've got some Kingdom Hearts books home. They are in mi brother's room!

KittyKatRissa- AWESOME! I have yet to beat the 1st 1 but I have beaten that 2nd 1! I've also beaten the DS kingdom hearts!

KittyKatRissa changed her username to 'I3Panda-Chan'

SasuNarufangirlxP- Damnit! I'm gone 4 2sec. and ur already changing ur name! FINE! I'm changing mine now!

SasuNarufangirlxP has changed her username to Emodragon7

NinjaBoi25- lol XD

I3Panda-Chan- tee-hee, I luv u Maddie! 3 so how is evry1?

EmoDragon7- doing pretty good! I got a new yaoi site! It's pretty sweet. I also went onto Photobucket and got new SasuNaru pics! :D

I3Panda-Chan- WOOT! Omg I am soo proud of Brad!

Ninjaboi25- yeah Ik! He's reading for once!

I3Panda-Chan- IKR IM SO PROUD! *SNIFF* HES GROWING UP SO FAST! XD

EmoDragon7- I'm glad I'm not invading with this.

NinjaBoi25- Brad needs to shut up for once

EmoDragon7- Love your enemies, they'll go crazy-random quote

I3Panda-Chan-Smile, it confuses people. LMFAO

EmoDragon-7 logged out

NinjaBoi25- Be nice to your enemies and they will ignore you completely!

I3Panda-Chan- ha-ha nice Zach! So true.

I3Panda-Chan changed her name to DevilsChild95

NinjaBoi25- ya well u kno, experience.

Bradword- has logged in

Bradword- WHATS UP MY PEOPLE? AND THANK YOU MADDIE FOR SAYING YOUR PROUD OF ME!

EmoDragon7- logged on

EmoDragon7- your welcome Brad.

EmoDragon7- logged off

DevilsChild95- Heyyy! I said it not Maddie! :3 u people shall die! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….. ((Cough)) o-o did my evil side come out again?

NinjaBoi25- yeah! Lol what were we talking about again?

DevilsChild95- hehe ((sweat drop)) lol idk can member! Lol

SandDemon- logged in

NarutoAvenger- logged in

Sasukelvr- logged in

EmoDragon7- logged in

EmoDragon7- SASUNARU I LOVE YOUU!

DevilsChild95- you left out Gaara Maddie! Hehe…..PANDA-CHAN! I LOVE YOUUUUU! **((A/N as you can tell me and my friends are a bit insane! Hehe ^^'))**

EmoDragon7- Sryy! Love you too Gaara-Kun **((A/N MINE DAMNITT! lol)) **do you have the tape that I asked for Sasuke?

DevilsChild95- 0o0 *nosebleeds/faint*

EmoDragon7- oh crap…we lost her….well Sasuke?

NarutoAvenger- Sure! I sent it to you.

Sasukelvr- what tape? UCHIHAAAAA!

NarutoAvenger and Sasukelvr- logged off

DevilsChild95- ok im back! Wat I miss?

SandDemon- not a thing

DevilsChild95- ok want to go get ice-cream?

SandDemon- sure

DevilsChild95 and SandDemon- logged out

EmoDragon7- Damn why is everyone going? Guess I will too!

EmoDragon7- logged out

NinjaBoi25- da hell?

EmoDragon7- logged on- wait forgot something!

Bradword- logged off permanently

EmoDragon7- hehe –logged off

NinjaBoi25- HAHA!

NinjaBoi25- logged off!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Devils: Well there you go! R and R plz! Or Sasu-Chan (Sasuke: I TOLD U TO STOP CALLING ME THAT) yeah yeah whatever Sasu-Chan (Sasuke: …) anyway he will chidori you if you don't! Tee-hee

Naruto: you forgot to take ur meds this morning didn't you?

Devils: maaaaaayyyyybeeeeeeee! :D

Naruto: knew it -_-'

Gaara: is that why she's hyper?

Naruto: yup she takes them for her add and adhd!

Devils: GARRA-KUUUN! :DD

Naruto: and the side affects make her very hyper!

Gaara: ok then! Well since Devils is too busy bouncing off the walls *mumbles-latterly* I will say what she meant too and say "the next chapter will be out soon and—"

Devils: *glomps Gaara*:3

Gaara: ^/^

Sasuke and Naruto: Stay tuned for the next chapter and press that button down below!


	2. AN

**SORRY EVERYONE! THIS IS JUST AN AUTHER NOTE!**

**Hey it ****Akastuki's Princess, sorry I haven't updated my stories iv been busy with school b/c finales are coming up and I've been grounded for sometime now, which sucks btw cuz I cant get on the computer all the time and I don't have word at home so I can only do this at school and that only during study hall and 8****th**** period but im always busy cuz the stupid ass teachers are pilling on the homework trying to get caught up before the last day of school this month which is like only 18 days away! So hopefully I will get more stories and chapters up soon! All for my beloved readers! Once again sorry guys! Opps gotta go there is the bell! ;)**


End file.
